User talk:Libbybaloo
Happy Easter :D Hey fan people :) or Panto Crowd :P I just want to wish everyone on here a Happy Easter, I'm sitting here at my beloved laptop nibbling on a choccy easter egg :) yum! Libbybaloo 14:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Libbybaloo 16:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Absence Ok fellow writers, as you are aware, I have gone quiet, its not because I've quit, its because I have exams. And believe me, the stress levels are at an all time high so it may take some time until I continue with Amber. I have not left you guys alone, and I have not forgotten you :) hope to be writing soon though Libbybaloo 19:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea, everyone's on edge with exam time...heehee, I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore...by summer, hopefully the activity here will increase. --Jonesybites 22:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) hehe looks like its just you and me and lobo ;D I miss everyone that was once on here ;( it was more rowdy and fun. now they've just disappeared D: Libbybaloo 15:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Lobo recently posted on Fanfiction.net, and Mana mentioned that she's got the next chapter in the works,so hopefully we'll be hearing from them soon. With my story being done (boohoo), I've been keeping myself busy illustrating and writing up bios...nobody talks to me here...except for you, Mana...oh, and recently Sniper...and when I bug Joshie about my personal issues, LOL...*crying "I can't get the title page to work, whatta I do?" *sob. :Speaking of which, y'all oughta update some bios for your OC's when you get the chance...and throw in some more pics for some visual stimulation, even if they're just graphic pics, they work just as well. With GoW 3 in anticipation, we may get a flux of activity here during the Summer. :--Jonesybites 16:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I rather enjoy talking to you :P I read Lobos chapter on FF, wonder how long it will be till she post on here :) I can't wait for Manas chapter :P my minds busy occupied with school stuff :l but once I leave and finish exams and everything, then I'll be able to do bios and stuff :) but that will have to wait until I manage to get the main plot of my story into gear, its taking its time, I have a friend whos a fan of twilight and gears and shes read my stuff, so I have to try and interwine that together into the story, I told my friend loads of times that I'm not sure its a good idea, but then she reminded me that both gears and twilight are fantasy based stuff lol Libbybaloo 16:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Der de er...I had to go back and fix some spelling errors, lol. Hmmm, I dunno about the idea intermixing twilight and Gow, but, then again I've read stuff that was completely off the wall...I'm talking so off, I wasn't quite sure what to say in the reveiw...so I left it blank. :...but no rush. :--Jonesybites 17:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think putting everything about twilight into my story just one major and one minor things that associate with it. otherwise it would just be a total kill, but I do like twilight and gears, so I'm gonna have to get clever about how I'm not going to kill gears ^_^, its going to be two universes smashed into one :P ok I better shut up, I don't want to give anything else away Libbybaloo 15:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Bios... Good grief, she's tall...6'2? Anyhoot, the pic is cute...it's the red lipstick, lol. Did you need help putting her in the Supplement/character page? I know :) in my mind when I thought of her I saw her like a model (the ones that walk up and down the catwalk lol) I'm not the best artist in the world so I used IMVU xD it helps a bit aswell. I did needed a little help, but I'm the sort who works things out eventually :) I got it all figured :D Libbybaloo 10:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh good, I was wondering what program you were using to compose them...I can't do any of the computer rendering, I'm too old school. --Jonesybites 05:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Nothing wrong with old school :) your pictures are amaze :)Libbybaloo 14:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC)